I Dreamed A Dream In Time Gone By
by Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz
Summary: A fic inspired by this quote: "If you read our story backwards it's about how I un-broke your heart and then we were happy until, one day, you forgot about me forever." Klaine. AU. Weird fluff. I know it doesn't make sense but go with it. Rated T because of mentions of death threats, but I usually rate my fics T just because, anyway, so ignore that.


Part 1: Not Broken, Just Bent

"I love you, Blaine," he murmured, smiling when the shorter boy grinned brightly.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine whispered back, pausing in their slow-swaying dance to simply stare into his love's eyes.

"I never thought I'd step foot in another prom ever again after what happened last time, but look at me now," Kurt said dreamily, urging Blaine to continue dancing with him. Blaine smiled and did as Kurt wanted. "You're so much better than I ever could have asked for."

"And you deserve the best," Blaine told him seriously.

Kurt smiled softly and leaned his forehead on Blaine's, looking into his eyes. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Because this was _Blaine_, who he never had to hide from. Blaine, who he loved. Blaine, who would never desert him. Blaine, who had mended his broken heart as if there'd never even been a scratch.

…

Five Months Earlier:

"Oh! I'm so sorry—I wasn't paying attention—I'll just—"

Kurt stopped suddenly and looked up to meet a pair of warm, golden eyes and a kind smile. Kurt had nearly tripped over the boy in front of him, and yet the stranger was smiling at him.

"You're just fine, I promise. Hey, you're the new kid, right? Kurt?" the boy asked.

"Y-Yeah," Kurt stuttered, smiling happily when Blaine offered a hand to shake. Kurt quickly took it and nodded. "Yeah, I just transferred last week from McKinley High in Lima. Kurt Hummel. What's your name?"

"I'm Blaine," Gold-Eyes said, beaming at Kurt. "So, have you had the official Dalton Academy tour yet?" he asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"I haven't," Kurt said with a confused smile.

"Come with me," Blaine grinned, grasping Kurt's hand in a way that should have been awkward but wasn't. He led Kurt the rest of the way down the staircase and through a brightly-lit hallway. School had yet to start, and very few students roamed the halls of Dalton, so they were free to roam until the first bell rang for class.

That day, Kurt told Blaine the exact reason he'd transferred to Dalton.

"I'm going to miss my friends," Kurt began. "A lot. But there's no way I can stand to stay there any longer. If I do, there's no telling what will happen."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asks, sensing from Kurt's tone that there's something more.

"Karofsky, the guy who's been doing most of the bullying, he… he, um, threatened to kill me," Kurt finished in a whisper, watching Blaine's eyes.

Blaine, seeing the look in Kurt's eyes that he knew all too well, moved forward and took the seat beside Kurt. He wrapped the boy in a tight hug, not sure what else to do. He just knew he had to comfort Kurt somehow. So he did his very best.

"Kurt, I swear I won't let him hurt you. He won't touch you as long as you stay with me."

Kurt looked up at Blaine in surprise. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course," Blaine smiled. He could see the lost look in Kurt's eyes, the way he looked so… broken. Well, Blaine was going to change that. He would help Kurt until he saw warmth and happiness in Kurt's eyes every single day.

He would fix Kurt's broken heart if it was the last thing he did.

Four Months Later:

Kurt missed his friends. It was so much easier dealing with things now that he had Blaine, the most amazing boyfriend in the world, as Kurt called him. But it was just hard, because he only ever saw his friends on the weekends.

"You seem sad," Blaine observed one night while they were in Blaine's dorm room, watching a movie together. Kurt was leaning on Blaine's shoulder as they lay back against the huge love sack in Blaine's room. Blaine had his arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulder and Kurt slowly cuddle further into Blaine's warm side. "Want to talk about it?" he asked.

Kurt sighed and lowered the volume on the TV with the remote. "It's silly."

"If it concerns you or makes you upset, then it's not silly. It means something to me. _You _mean something to me, Kurt," Blaine murmured, holding the boy closer.

Kurt bit his lip before answering. "I miss McKinley," he said.

Blaine tensed, hugging Kurt protectively. "You know how I feel about you going back there…" he whispered anxiously. "You need to be safe, Kurt."

"I know—it's just…" he sighed, closing his eyes in frustration. "I don't want to go back as long as K-Karofsky is still there," he said, shuddering as he said the name, "but I miss my friends."

Blaine was quiet as he thought, rubbing one hand up and down Kurt's arm because the boy seemed to be shivering. Blaine looked down suddenly. "Are you cold?"

Kurt smiled. "I'm fine. Thank you, though."

Blaine nodded, shutting his eyes and burying his face in Kurt's hair, inhaling his scent. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know. I love you, too," Kurt smiled, face flushing.

"And you know that I would do anything for you?"

"Blaine, where are you going with this?"

"I think I know a way you can go back and not have to worry about Karofsky. You know Santana's number, right?"

"Right…" Kurt said hesitantly. "Do I even want to know what you're doing?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then, no," Blaine smiled, kissing the top of Kurt's hair lovingly. "You don't need to worry that pretty little head of yours at all. I promise I won't do anything stupid."

"Okay," Kurt said with a smile.

The next day, Blaine called Santana. Santana, of course, already knew about Karofsky being gay. Santana and Blaine agreed to meet together and they convinced David to sit down and talk with them.

Mostly, David just looked uncomfortable, knowing that both Santana and Blaine already knew his 'secret.' "Look, we aren't going to out you," Blaine assured him as they sat in the empty Lima Bean. Despite the fact that no one was there besides the three of them, David wouldn't stop looking around in panic. "That's not the kind of thing either of us believes in, and I definitely won't do it considering I know how Kurt feels about it. However, I do think you'll be interested in making a deal here."

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want Kurt to be safe to return to McKinley," Blaine told him, resisting the urge to clench his hands into fists.

"And I want to be prom queen. Of course, I want Kurt back, too, but being prom queen would be awesome," she added, seeing the pointed look she got from Blaine. "Look, like Hobbit here said, we aren't going to tell anyone your secret. Even I'm not that low," she said seriously. "But what we are going to do is ask for a couple of favors."

"What kind of favors?" the jock asked nervously.

"For me, I need a date to prom," Santana answered, smiling sweetly. "With your help, my campaign will be a complete success, and I'm a shoe-in for the election."

"As for me," Blaine added, "I want to suggest a new club at McKinley High. The Bully Whips. The name was Santana's idea." Santana shrugged, nodding. "_No _student at McKinley High deserves to be bullied like you did to Kurt, and the Bully Whips are going to make sure nothing like that happens in the halls of McKinley." Blaine smiled, glancing at Santana.

"And you want me to make this club?" David scoffed. Blaine nodded. "And what if I don't?"

"Then we're going to Figgins and telling him that we happen to know of a certain linebacker who has been making death threats towards one of McKinley's former students," Blaine challenged. "And, given my family's status and the fact that Figgins isn't against taking bribes, I think he'll believe me."

"You're bluffing," David said, leaning back in his chair. But he was sweating nervously and glancing quickly between Blaine and Santana. "You don't have the nerve."

Santana actually laughed out loud. "You may think he doesn't. But you _know _I do. And he's with me on this one. Anything to keep his honey safe and sound." Blaine blushed slightly but didn't let David see. "So, what'll it be, Karofsky? Are you going to do the right thing for once in your life?"

"You've got a deal," he muttered, glaring at Blaine, who was smiling without a care in the world. He'd succeeded in doing something that would no doubt leave Kurt smiling, and that was enough to make his heart swell.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Santana said with an overly-sweet smile.

One Week Later: (One month before prom)

"Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley!"

Part 2: For A Time

Kurt was happy.

That was all that mattered in Blaine's eyes. He saw how happy Kurt was to be back with his friends at McKinley. Even though he couldn't help but miss Kurt, he knew it was for the best. As long as Kurt was happy, Blaine was satisfied.

And over the weekends, other than during the Hummel/Hudson Friday Night Dinners, Blaine got Kurt all to himself. Getting to see Kurt every weekend was enough to make Blaine more than happy, because Kurt was still and always would be his. Kurt loved him and that wasn't changing any time soon, so Blaine couldn't find a reason to be unhappy.

Besides, he'd reached his goal. When he first met Kurt five months before, he promised himself that he would make Kurt happy. And he'd done just that. That fact that they'd fallen in love was simply an added bonus.

Somewhere along the way, Blaine had fallen madly in love with Kurt Hummel, despite only knowing him for a few weeks. It was somewhere around the seventh week when he'd found that Kurt was in love with him as well. He was ecstatic, and immediately asked the Warblers for help in serenading Kurt in the most cheesy and romantic way possible. It wasn't long before they were exclusive.

And Kurt was happy. Kurt was happy because Blaine had done everything he could think of to make Kurt happy. Now they could be happy _together, _because Blaine couldn't think of anyone he'd rather be happy with. Or anyone he could be that happy with, for that matter.

"What are your plans for summer vacation?" Kurt asked him one weekend, plopping down on the love sack in Blaine's room as Blaine turned around in his desk chair to look at him.

"Hi, you," Blaine smiled, getting up and walking over to join his boyfriend. He cuddled closer to the boy, who smiled instantly at the action, before answering. "Well, a lot of my summer will consist of spending as much time with you as humanly possible."

Kurt blushed, smiling. "And?" he urged.

"And," Blaine continued with a light laugh, "I will also be doing a show at the amusement park in Columbus in August. They asked me to perform three times a week for three weeks, and they're going to pay me, like, thirty dollars for each show."

"That's great!" Kurt exclaimed, blushing even more when Blaine planted a kiss on his lips. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, my love," Blaine grinned. "You'll definitely have to come see some of my shows."

"More like all of them," Kurt corrected, kissing Blaine's nose. "I'll be there, I promise."

"I'll be waiting."

They shared several more weekends like that, just simple and easy and so _them. _It was effortless for Kurt to be around Blaine, because he didn't have to change or be someone he wasn't. He didn't have to dumb down his sentences for Blaine to understand. It was all so easy being with Blaine, and he couldn't get over the fact that he had someone like Blaine to give him that feeling of ease and comfort.

It was amazing.

And Kurt was happy.

Part 3: You Forgot All About Me

May went by so quickly that neither Kurt nor Blaine could keep up.

Nationals went by in a flash, and the New Directions won. Blaine didn't even mind losing, because it was worth it to see the smile that lit up Kurt's face when he held the trophy.

Prom passed, and it was absolutely perfect. Thanks to the Bully Whips and David's suspicious and sudden change of heart, no one bothered Kurt and Blaine as they danced the night away. Sure, no one could stop the dirty looks that were shot their way, but they ignored them. Most everyone had evolved enough to, at the very least, be indifferent.

Graduation for the seniors, not including Kurt or Blaine as they were both still juniors, went by and there were tears. Kurt said farewell to Rachel and Finn as they got on a train headed towards New York. Blaine said a 'see you around, man' to both Sam and Mike as the two boys headed off to L.A. He was happy that he'd become close with some of the New Directions, and Blaine fully intended on seeing his friends again soon, so he refused to say goodbye. And Kurt wasn't as close to Rachel as he had been at the start of the year, so he wasn't sure if he'd be seeing much of her. But he knew for sure he was going to miss his step-brother.

Before they knew it, summer time had come and gone. Kurt and Blaine spent as much time together as they could, and Kurt only missed one of Blaine's shows because he couldn't miss another Friday Night Dinner. By the time September rolled around, it'd been close to two weeks since Blaine had seen Kurt and he was missing him.

So, on the first day back at school, he waited at Kurt's locker with a big bouquet of yellow roses with red tips. He wasn't wearing his Dalton uniform, and he couldn't wait to surprise Kurt with the big news.

When he saw his boyfriend approaching him in the halls, looking troubled, he was immediately worried. His heart sank and he rushed forward. "Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine with a confused expression. "I'm fine, thank you. What do you want?" he asked hesitantly. "Please tell me you aren't going to beat me up…"

Blaine frowned, recoiling slightly. Kurt stopped walking, his shoulders slouched and his eyes tired and dark, looking at Blaine warily. "Kurt, what are you talking about? Why would I beat you up?"

"Because that's what everyone else does," Kurt explained, narrowing his eyes at Blaine. "Who are you, anyway? And why are you holding roses?"

"These are for you—I-I wanted to surprise you and—"

"Who's Blaine?" Kurt asked, looking at the card attached to the bouquet. Blaine froze, his heart skipping a beat.

"Kurt, what are you—"

Blaine's eyes snapped open, and he realized he was in his bed, at his own house, not at Dalton. He sighed in relief, looking around his room. That was the worst nightmare he'd ever had. Kurt had forgotten about him, somehow. Blaine had to see Kurt. But it was the middle of the night, so he couldn't exactly call him. Sighing, he went back to sleep. He had school in the morning, after all.

...

Monday morning, Blaine returned to school for the first time since June. He was ready to face Dalton, but he sighed when he remembered he wouldn't be able to transfer to McKinley quite yet. He had yet to get his parents' permission, but he was making progress in changing their minds.

While Blaine was on his way down the spiral staircase to his first class, he noticed there were several things different about Dalton's halls. Things that hadn't been there since his sophomore year were suddenly there again. People who'd recently graduated were next to him on the stairs as he walked slowly down towards his class.

Blaine looked around in confusion, not paying attention where he was going. Suddenly, he was tripped when someone stepped on the back of his shoe. He quickly caught himself on the railing and looked back to see… Kurt.

His eyes widened in surprise. Kurt was somehow fifteen again, and he looked much younger than when Blaine last saw him.

Blaine was thoroughly confused.

"Oh! I'm so sorry—I wasn't paying attention—I'll just—"

"You're fine," Blaine said with a smile, feeling a sense of déjà vu as he heard Kurt say those familiar words from when they'd first met.

Blaine only grew more confused as he basically relived the day they'd first met. Kurt told him all about the bulling at McKinley, and Blaine listened although he already knew all about it. Before he knew it, Blaine was on his way back to his dorm for the night and he plopped down onto his bed with a sigh.

He thought about what had happened. Suddenly, it seemed to be a year earlier than what Blaine remembered it being. Everything was so familiar, and yet so different. And then, of course, there was the fact that Kurt didn't seem to recognize him and they'd basically reenacted their first time meeting. That was the strangest part.

Before he could think about it too much more, he fell asleep. He dreamed about Kurt, and the way his soft hand fit perfectly in Blaine's as he pulled Kurt through the hallways of Dalton. He dreamed of the way Kurt smiled sadly at him, and the way his eyes looked dead. He dreamed of ways that he could get Kurt to smile for real.

Slowly throughout his dreams, memories and images of older Kurt's face faded away and he was left with only the younger version of Kurt that he now knew. Before long, he couldn't even remember anything about the dream he'd had the night before. The dream where he'd fallen in love with his best friend. The dream where he'd learned how to put his loved one first and foremost before himself. The dream where he'd learned how to be a true partner, and he found himself stopping at nothing to protect the pretty, blue-eyed boy who he'd met spontaneously on the stairs of Dalton academy.

Now, he was left with nothing but the image of a younger, sadder Kurt's face that stuck in his mind for a reason he couldn't explain. And all he could register in the mix of his flustered emotions was that he needed to make Kurt smile.

He needed to make Kurt happy.

**A/N: So, I hope this was fairly clear as to what happened exactly. Basically, Blaine dreamed the entire thing about falling in love with Kurt, and then he woke up remembering for only a short time before he was left with no memories and only a strong need to be closer to the stranger. (Shh, I know it makes no sense for him to dream it and then forget it, but just go with it because I feel like writing something weird and fluffy and Klaine.) **

**Review please :)**


End file.
